


Growing Up, Growing Out

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Big Siblings, Cats, Cuddles, Found Family, Little Siblings, M/M, Podium Family, Victor doesn't plan things well, Yuri knows what he'd like, expanding family, expanding the family, finding your place in a family, playing with hair, reassurance, that cat is still very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Victor has an idea of why they could use a bigger house.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92





	Growing Up, Growing Out

"I think we need a bigger house." Victor announced at supper, easily as someone would announce they thought they might take a walk after the meal, or go and buy a new pair of shoes that weekend.

"We do?" Yuuri looked up from his dinner, confused. Yuri just shrugged. This wasn't entirely strange, given that Victor was who he was. Victor was just as likely to recommend moving on a Wednesday night as he was to recommend they all try sky diving or something. It was often easier to roll with the punches than to try and make any sort of rhyme or reason out of it. The ride was guaranteed to be amusing and that was sometimes the best that Yuri could hope for out one his father's decisions.

"Sure! We need a yard, first of all. Somewhere for Makka to play around. And another puppy."

"You're getting a puppy?" Yuri looked amused, while the Japanese man next to him just worked his mouth a few times.

"A puppy... another kid... anything is possible." Victor gave a happy sort of shrug. His husband blinked at him, clearly trying to work out what to say.

"Look, old man, I know you're kind of an idiot. And we love you anyway. But even you must know that it is not physically possible for you to just birth a child." Yuri snorted.

"Now that's where you're wrong." he shook his fork at him.

"Whatever weird herbs you bought off the internet to grow a uterus or something, don't take them. It can't be good for you. The last thing you need is even more brain damage." Yuri shook his head.

"Well, of course I can't birth one, really." he sighed, looked put out to have to even explain such a thing. "You do come up with the funniest things sometimes, Yura."

"And you can't just walk up and start snatching kids or anything. God, how weird would that be? What would you even do, sit around outside the rink and grab anyone who looked promising?" Yuri gave a dramatic shudder. Yuuri coughed, taking a drink from his glass of water. The image of Victor lurking in the shadows only to pop out with his heart shaped smile and call out his bright 'Hello!' was hilarious. He wondered if children would be confused or just laugh in his face.

"I meant adopting one, silly. Or surrogacy." he added thoughtfully.

"Victor, don't you think this is a discussion that we should have alone?" Yuuri asked, trying to bring the conversation back to a reasonable place.

"Well, sure, we can talk the details out alone. But I won't bring another child into this house if our son doesn't want that." Yuri felt his face heating up.

"But you never asked me if I wanted a baby." Yuuri was caught somewhere between fondness for his husband and sheer confusion.

"Do you not?" Victor raised an eyebrow. There was silence. Yuri contemplated booking it for his room. This was clearly some adult conversation that he really didn't want to be part of. He made to rise and Yuuri put his arm out, pinning him in place.

"I do," he said finally. "I just didn't think that was something that was ever going to happen for us. I've always wanted children. I never thought you did."

"What? Why?" Victor looked legitimately surprised.

"You have never once said anything about it."

"I literally agreed to become guardian of a whole child without even asking you about it." Victor stared at him. "I really am not sure what other kind of sign that you would need to understand that I wanted a child."

"I'm just gonna--go...." Yuri tried to sidle away again, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a world of difference between Yura and a baby."

"I know that. I just..." Victor was quiet. "I grew up all alone. So did Yura. But you had a big sister, and you love her so much. and she loves you so much. I just thought it would be something that would be nice for Yura."

"Hey, do not pin getting a baby on me." he threw his hands up. "I don't care what you do."

"When my parents die, I will be left all alone." Victor said, looking down at the table. The other two stopped, staring at him. "Well, I would be, if it weren't for you two. When we die, which will be a very very long time from now, when we're both old and gray and have lived very full lives, I don't want that for Yura. You'll have Mari, still, Yuuri."

"I think it's stupid to get a baby as a gift for someone else." Yuri shook his head. "If you want to have a kid, get a kid. Like I said, it's your business."

"It's our business because we're a family." Yuuri looked at the kid. "And we don't make big decisions like this without discussing it with one another. We would never bring in a kid if you just didn't want that to happen."

"That's giving me a little too much power." he snorted. "Besides, it's not like I haven't brought another living thing into this house when I didn't really have your permission."

"You couldn't leave Dumb-Dumb out in the rain." Victor cut it. "He likely would have been so curious, he would have titled his head up and stared at the rain. He could have drowned. He's so scientific, he would have just had to figure it out." he said fondly. The two others shared a look. No amount of convincing on their end would make Victor see that the cat was stupid. They kept having to fish him out of the trash, the dirty clothes bin, and sometimes he'd walk behind the couch, realize that he was between the furniture and the wall, and panic.

Potya and Kuzco were very patient with him.

"It is very good he didn't leave the kittens out in the rain. We've all come to love them. Just like you and I have come to love the fact that we have Yuri with us." Yuuri brought the conversation back to the original topic.  
"I don't think it's something we need to decide today. But let's keep the conversation open. If that's something that we all want, it's something that we should all keep thinking about and discussing,"

They finished dinner and drifted away to their individual activities. After a bit, Yuri tossed his phone to the side. Victor was in his office, and Yuuri was sitting on the couch, watching some old skating segments. He plopped down on the floor in front of him. Wordlessly, the older man sat up a little straighter and began carding his fingers through Yuri's hair.

"You're thinking really loud right now."

"Am I?" he closed his eyes as Yuuri gathered the hair the back of his head and smoothed his hands against his forehead, putting the tiniest amount of pressure there.

"Is something upsetting you, kiddo?"

"No." and he wasn't upset. "I'm just going to miss this."

"What do you mean?"

"When you and Victor bring in a baby, you're not going to have time to do things like this. Babies are a lot of work. But that's okay, because a baby would need you more." Yuuri's hands paused, before going down to his neck and rubbing gently.

"If we brought in a thousand babies, they would still never ever take the place of you. You will always be the first, and you will always be Yuri. There's one Yuri in the whole wide world, and we got him. I have him." he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"You'll remember that, won't you?"

"I will." he said softly, leaning into Yuuri.

"It is true that babies need time, but we'd always have time for you. Always."

"I know, Papa." he murmured. He paused for a second. "Beka has little sisters."

"You mentioned them. Aisha, Rayana and Sarah right?"

"Right. He's close to Rayana and Sarah."

"Sarah comes to him in the night sometimes when she's scared, right?

"Yeah. And while I was there, they really liked me, too. It was probably because I was new. And I know that little kids are usually kind of annoying. That's just what little kids do. But..." he sighed.  
"I liked having them around. Isn't that strange?"

"What did you like about it?"

"Even though they were kind of annoying, and Sarah's bladder did make us get off the bus that one night, they were still funny. And sweet. And they really loved Beka."

"When I was a child, I used to follow Aunt Mari everywhere." his voice sounded so fond, remembering.

"Did she hate it?"

"Well, maybe a little. Like you said, little kids kind of are annoying. And I'm sure I put a cramp in her style more than once. But she was remarkably tolerant. When I was younger and would have problems before I skated, when I was scared, I never wanted my coach, or Minako, or even Mama. I wanted Mari."

"Well, what would she do to help?"

"Mainly she'd tell me to quit being such a geek." he laughed. "And to remember that I was a good skater, and that I could win as long as I wanted it enough." he kissed the side of his son's head and sat back, continuing to finger comb his hair,, twisting and twirling it around his fingers.

"But you never did quit being a geek, Papa."

"Quiet, you." he jostled him gently. "I don't hear you complaining about the geeky things that I do."

"That's because now you're a geeky dad instead of just a regular geek. It's a little less pathetic this way." Yuuri snorted.

"Not sure if I should be pleased or a little angry at that, but I'm willing to let it go."

"A little sister would be nice, I think, maybe."

"Not a little brother?"

"No," Yuri said thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I'd like that as much. If we did buy a new house, would we be farther away from Dedushka?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "But we'd always make sure that you could get to him quickly. We'd never take you very far away from him."

"Hello, darlings!" Victor breezed in. "What are you doing?"

"Plotting the best ways to make your death look like an accident." Yuri rose up. "But now that you're in here, it's time for me to go to bed." he bent and hugged and kissed Yuuri. He hugged Victor and accepted the kiss to his forehead before clicking his tongue for the cats. Potya came to gracefully walk beside him. Kuzco was soon to join.

A pitiful meowing came from behind the couch. Victor reached down and plucked the cat out, who looked around, blinking, obviously confused about why he now seemed to be levitating. He was kissed on his head and placed on the floor, where he began to trot after his sibling, happy enough to get ready for bed. They were tucked into their box, while Potya took her place on Yuri's bed.

He dressed in pajamas and crawled under the covers with a yawn. Just when he was nearly asleep, the door cracked open. He lifted his head and blinked sleepily.

"Papa?"

"No, baby, it's me." Victor's voice. He came and sat on the edge of Yuri's bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, shh." Victor gently pushed him back until he was laying down. "I just wanted to check. Yuuri told me you said something about what a baby needs. And I just wanted to remind you that you're our kid, too."

"Papa told me."

"I know. But I wanted you to hear it from me, as well." he rubbed his back. "You're the first kid I ever loved. I loved you when you were five years old, skating with Yakov. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know, Dad," he mumbled.

"Well, I just had to make sure." he kissed his forehead again, scratch Potya between her ears. "Good night, my love."

"Good night."


End file.
